Celo
by CuteDoll
Summary: Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza aquel día, y por más vueltas que le daba no podía si quiera imaginarla. ¿Su Servamp entraba en celo?
1. Capitulo 1

_**CELO**_

* * *

Su inquisitiva mirada no despegaba de su Servamp. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos atento a cada movimiento del perezoso chico que estaba a un lado de la TV. Este sin inmutarse por la mirada a su espalda, jugaba con total tranquilidad mientras llevaba papas fritas a su boca cada tanto.

Mahiru suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquella conversación que tuvo con sus dos mejores amigo de colegio aquella mañana; Koyuki y Ryusei.

-.

-.

 _"-¿Cómo dices?_

 _-Que en este mes Kuro-chan puede andar mas juguetón que de costumbre -Divertido hablo Koyuki._

 _-Ya sabes, quizás intente escapar de casa para_ _ **jugar**_ _con algunas amigas._

 _-¿Amigas? -dudoso el castaño miro en dirección a su Servamp. Este comía con total confianza el almuerzo que le daban las chicas de la clase a unas mesas más lejos de la suya._

 _¿Amigas?, ¿Kuro?, ¿Jugar?_

 _Ninguna de esas palabras juntas podían hacer una oración que describiera a su Servamp. Bueno, quizás el jugar si, teniendo en cuenta sus videojuegos y sus horas y horas que podía estar haciendo nada más que comer y mover sus dedos en el control. Pero, ¿y lo demás?_

 _\- Mahiru, ¿Aún no lo entiendes? - Ryousei dejo a un lado su jugo para mirar al castaño - En este mes las gatas entran en celo, y obviamente los gatos van a su llamado para aparearse._

 _Mahiru escupió parte de su almuerzo que recién acababa de llevarse a la boca."_

 _-._

 _-._

Golpeo su frente a la mesa y soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de despejar su mente de aquella conversación, que simplemente encontraba algo tonta y descabellada.

\- Mahiru

Contuvo el grito del susto que le dio escuchar la voz del Servamp a un costado suyo. Lo miro entre aterrado y enojado, esperando que el chico dijera algo, pero simplemente se le quedo mirando sin expresión en el rostro.

\- ¿Que quieres Kuro? - soltó finalmente el castaño mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

\- Has estado toda la tarde sentado y no te he visto moverte haciendo tu limpieza. Estas raro.

\- No eres quien para hablar de rareza, vampiro nini.

Mahiru se levanto y fue directo a la cocina. Ahora que tomaba las palabras de pereza, la tarde se le había ido pensado, y ya era hora de hacer la cena.

Mientras buscaba algunas verduras y demás en el frigorífico , notó la presencia de su Servamp en la alacena rebuscando algo.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Papas.

Con un tic en la frente, hecho a patadas al peli-celeste de su cocina alegando que la cena ya estaría lista y no necesitaba comer más chucherías antes.

* * *

Después de la ligera cena, Mahiru se encontraba mirando la pantalla de su pc sin saber muy bien el porqué la encendió y que quería buscar en ella.

Kuro se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha, ducha impuesta por su eve después de decirle que apestaba y fuera a refrescarse. Después de todo, aun estaban en verano, y el día había sido terriblemente caluroso. Una ducha le vendría bien a su gato.

\- Mejor espero que Kuro termine y me ducho también.

Arrastro la flecha del mouse dispuesto a apagar su pc pero se detuvo. Y finalmente se hizo aquella pregunta que aun no quería formularse.

Kuro...¿También entraba en celo?

La sola mención de aquello le hizo sonrojarse. Y aquello le aterro.

Para empezar, aquello tal vez no sería la pregunta.

Tenía entendido que los gatos machos no es como si tuvieran _**celo**_ en sí. Eran las hembras y estas llamaban a los machos para aparearse. El macho simplemente respondía a aquel llamado.

Entonces, Kuro no tendría porque tener _**celo.**_

Pero...

Kuro en su forma de gato ¿no sentía nada? Es decir, él sabe que su Servamp lleva mucho, muchísimo tiempo en aquel mundo. En algún momento se habrá cruzado con mas gatos _**normales**_ y habrá experimentado aquel _**llamado.**_ O quizás no. ¿Estaría esa posibilidad? teniendo en cuenta la pereza que le da el moverse de un lugar a otro.

Pero si tomaba en cuenta que Kuro en versión gato tenia los mismo instintos que un felino- porque ya lo había comprobado cuando una vez jugó con su Servamp con un neko jarashi y este respondía como si un gatito normal fuera - entonces, quizás esa posibilidad no estaría muy lejos de ser realidad.

Su sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro.

No podía, ni quería imaginarse a su Servamp en tal situación.

Apago su pc y bajo la pantalla de este para guardarlo en su lugar. Soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y levantarse de la mesa al momento en que Kuro salía del baño con una toalla mal puesta en su cabeza y bostezando.

\- Estas rojo, MahiMahi

El castaño simplemente chisto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Solo es esta calor que no soporto. ¡Y no me llames MahiMahi!

Dejo su portátil en el escritorio de su cuarto y salió rumbo al baño a darse una ducha fría. De pronto en el apartamento de verdad comenzaba a hacer calor.

Paso a un lado del sillón y como todos los días, Kuro estaba acostado de panza al suelo con su videojuego, aun descalzo y con el cabello húmedo.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como abandonaba el calor sus mejillas.

Aun si Kuro sintiera algo en esas fecha, sería solo sueño y su fervor por mover sus dedos en la consola.

Ningún llamado, si quiera de su eve, le haría despegar la vista de su juego. A no ser, claro, que se trate de comida, o cuando el castaño pierda la paciencia de estar llamándole y tenga que moverse.

Mahiru sonrió.

Kuro mas que un gato era Kuro, y como tal, representa la pereza. Podía pasarse el día entero en el suelo o en el sillón, o donde se sintiera cómodo. Haciendo nada más que jugar, comer o ver televisión.

No tenia porque estar pensando en cosas como la reproducción de los gatos. No cuando su Servamp solo tomaba su forma felina para su propia conveniencia; cuando quería hacerse el lindo, salir de situaciones o conseguir algo.

El castaño entro al baño y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Su rostro volvió a adquirir el color rojo, solo que de ira.

-¡Kuro no corriste las cortinas cuando te bañaste!¡Dejaste todo salpicado de agua el piso!

El Servamp soltó un perezoso suspiro mientras pausaba su juego y cerraba sus ojos. Los gritos de Mahiru eran tan molestos como los maullidos de esos gatos que estaban en el balcón.

* * *

 **Chan!**

 **Aquí comienzo yo con esta pequeña historia de Servamp. Más que nada era una especie de incógnita que me hice al ver gatos peleándose en el techo de mi vecino cx. Simplemente se me vino a la mente, Kuro en su forma de gato sentiría esa necesidad del llamado de la naturaleza?**

 **Así que, así nació este especie de Fics. cx**

 **Por lo tanto. Agradezco quienes leyeron hasta aquí.**

 **Besos y abrazos x3**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	2. Capitulo 2

**Celo**

* * *

Se removió inquieto entre sus sabanas. El calor húmedo del día de Japón era insoportable. En las noches sin la presencia del astro rey, y el regulador de la calefacción encendida, el dormir y descansar era más tolerable.

Sin embargo Shirota se removió por décima vez en esos cinco minutos. La calor era otro tema. el motivo de que a pesar de ser media noche y aun se encontraba despierto, y tenía clases al día siguiente. Era sencillamente por los maullidos de un par de gatos-seguramente en el balcón vecino- que no lo dejaban dormir.

Volvió a girarse mirando en el suelo donde la canasta de su _gato_ estaba totalmente vacía, reparando recién en el hecho que Kuro no estaba en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor, y obviamente el Servamp no se encontraba en el cuarto. Frunció el ceño, probablemente había salido por una botana de media noche.

Algo molesto Mahiru se levanto haciendo el menor ruido posible, casi como un ladrón, y se asomo por su puerta. Miro ambos direcciones del pasillo y ni señal del gato perezoso.

Descalzo, fue a dirección del living y ahí encontró la TV encendida y un juego en pausa.

-¿Despierto?

Shirota se llevo las manos a la boca y reprimió el grito. ¿Que tenía su Servamp de estar siempre asustándole por la espalda?. Giro el rostro fulminándolo con la mirada. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron a lo que el más alto tenía en sus manos.

-Kuro, ¿Qué haces con ese bote de ramen a esta hora?

El Servamp alzo los hombros con desinterés e ignoro a su eve para ir a su lugar de ocio.

-Tenía hambre.

-¿Has visto la hora? Es muy tarde para comer eso.

En vista de que el chico no le prestó nada de atención. Mahiru fue a su lado con grandes pisadas. Molesto, le quito el bote de ramen antes que lo abriera y se giro en dirección a la cocina. Al volver, su Servamp estaba tirado en el suelo con la vista puesta en la televisión mientras movía los controles, y a su lado un paquete de galletas.

El castaño cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado. A veces no sabía dónde y cómo es que Kuro escondía comida de él. Tal vez simplemente lo tenía en su chaqueta. Debería empezar a registrársela también, si quiere que su Servamp cambie esa deplorable dieta a base de comida chatarra.

Fue a dirección del sillón y se sentó mirando al peli-azul.

-Deberías dormir.

-Lo mismo digo. Tienes cambiado tus horarios de sueño porque te la pasas desvelado. La noche es para descansar.

Kuro estiro la mano agarrando una cookie, llevándosela a la boca y masticándola sin ganas.

-Le estas dando clases de sueño a un vampiro, MahiMahi.

-¡C-Cállate! Es lo normal.

Y se mordió la lengua al ver que el Servamp lo miraba como si hubiera dicho una estupidez. Lo normal no se aplicaría en Kuro. Es un vampiro; es inmortal y además, representa la pereza.

Mahiru soltó un suspiro y miro el techo. El silencio que se formó-opacado por el leve sonido de los dedos de Kuro sobre su juego- le permitió escuchar aquello que le impedía dormir. Los gatos del vecino de nuevo maullaba, y tal parece ahora peleaban por los ruidosos que eran.

El castaño bajo la mirada y la poso sobre pereza. Kuro ni se inmutaba, ni por su presencia, y mucho menos por los gatos. Entonces volvió a atacarle esa duda.

-Kuro.

Escucho un pequeño gemido indicándole que su Servamp le escuchaba.

-Kuro, tu...

Y de pronto el nerviosismo lo invadió. No estaba del todo seguro de preguntar aquello. O más bien, tenía la duda y quería saciarla, pero le daba vergüenza preguntar. ¿Y qué tal si quedaba como un tonto por preguntar eso?¿Y si su Servamp se reía en su cara? él pasaría el bochorno de su vida.

-¿Mahiru?

El nombrado simplemente llevo sus piernas a su pecho, y escondió el rostro. No quería ver a su Servamp. Mucho menos si iba a preguntar algo tan vergonzoso.

-Kuro. Cuando los gatos maúllan tanto en esta época. ¿No sientes nada?

Ya está. Ya lo había hecho. Había preguntado aquello que llevaba atormentándolo todo el día, y sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

Escucho un suspiro y la música del juego poniéndose en marcha, que Kuro había pausado para escucharlo.

-Claro que me dan ganas de algo. De hablarte.

Mahiru abrió mas los ojos, pero se negó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo.

-Y decirte que hagas algo. Son molestos.

Termino el Servamp y el Eve frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué habría yo de hacer algo?

-No sé, siempre sabes que hacer. A veces los maullidos son molestos y no me dejan dormir. Interrumpen mis siestas.

Y Shirota comprendió que su Servamp no entendió para donde iba dirigida su pregunta.

-Kuro, yo no me refería si te molestaban los maullidos. Yo quiero saber si...si sientes algo _**especial**_ en ellos.

-Molestia.

Y el castaño chisto y levanto el rostro molesto, arto del desinterés del otro.

-¡Kuro, ¿¡Tú entras en celo!?

Tiro finalmente la pregunta y kuro lo miro totalmente aturdido.

Se miraron unos eternos segundos hasta que el calor en las mejillas del Eve se extendió por todo el rostro y volvió a su escondite-refugio, entre sus piernas.

Paso un minuto y se escuchaba solo el tic-tac del reloj de pared. Pareciera que hasta los gatos del vecino habían dejado su escándalo por la pregunta de Shirota.

Kuro se rasco la mejilla izquierda, bastante incómodo y un tenue sonrojo. Se sentó dándole la espalda al menor.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Por eso has estado todo el día en las nubes?

Mahiru no dijo nada. Sentía que ni tragar bien podía. Incluso una terrible calor producto de su vergüenza se extendía rápidamente por su cuerpo. Y su corazón latía escandalosamente rápido.

-No tengo interés de aparearme con animales.

El Eve se encogió mas en su lugar, consumiéndose lentamente por el bochorno. ¿Como Kuro podía decir eso sin una pisca de vergüenza?. Oh, pero él aun no ha visto el rostro de su Servamp. Mahiru levanto un poco su mirada-solo un poco mostrando sus ojos- y solo encontró al peli-azul dándole la espalda. Que ciertamente agradeció, pues simplemente se moriría allí mismo de la calor que tenia.

-Así que no, MahiMahi. Solo poseo mi linda y tierna apariencia de gatito.

Y Shirota no sabía si soltar un suspiro por al fin sacarse esa espinita, o porque su Servamp le habló tan calmadamente que logro tranquilizarlo.

Se llevo una mano al rostro tratando que su sonrojo bajara.

Así que si era verdad que su Servamp no tenía una inclinación sexual por ese ámbito dudoso. Debió haberlo tomando más en cuenta y simplemente no darle tantas vueltas como lo hizo. Hasta ahora reparaba que aquello sonaba estúpido.

Al final todo había sido un bochorno total, para ambos. Porque sabía que, a pesar de estar dándole la espalda, Kuro estaba igual de avergonzado que él. El simple hecho de no estar jugando y teniendo unas grandes y negras letras de _Game Over_ en la televisión, lo delataba.

Soltó una pequeña risita sintiéndose cansado. El sueño comenzó a invadirlo de pronto. Se acomodo en el sillón mientras su Servamp volvió a su juego.

-Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por castrarte Kuro.

Soltó a broma y el Servamp se atraganto con la galletica.

-.

-.

Dejo la manilla del PS en el suelo al ver que el paquete de galletas estaba vacío. Miro el reloj y ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Se levanto tentado por ir por el tazón de ramen que su Eve le quito, pero al girarse vio que este estaba dormido en el sillón.

Un escaso y tenue rayo de luna -que se filtraba por las cortinas- le daba en el rostro y parte de su cuerpo, que recién reparo que el chico solo llevaba unas pequeñas bermudas y una polera holgada.

-Que molestia cargarlo.

Sin embargo se acerco a paso lento a su Eve. Lo miro desde arriba-cuando llego a su lado- y vio lo pequeño e indefenso que era en esa posición fetal. No quiso mirar mas allá del rostro del chico, suficiente con la mirada rápida a las piernas de este que dio.

Aun tenía un tenue sonrojo, aunque probablemente ahora seria por la calor del verano. Y la tranquila y suave respiración acompasada que salía de sus labios.

Kuro hizo una ligera mueca, se rasco la nuca y, tras soltar un suspiro, se digno a tomar a su Eve. Pasando las manos debajo de las piernas y la espalda del castaño, lo cargo rumbo al cuarto. El pequeño humano emitió un pequeño e inaudible gemido al ser cargado. El Servamp lo miro. Ahora se veía totalmente tranquilo. Contrario a como había estado todo el día. Porque si, Kuro sabía que algo raro andaba en la cabeza de su Eve, no era del todo normal tener la mirada puesta del chico hacia su persona todo el santo día.

Claro que no se esperaba que Mahiru tuviera curiosidad con respecto al tema de los celos de los gatos. ¿Cómo o quien le habrá metido eso en la cabeza?

Él simplemente no quería pensar en eso. Es más, tampoco quería pensar el porqué llevaba todo ese rato detenido en el marco de la puerta y con la mirada puesta en los labios de Shirota, y mucho menos el preguntarse a qué sabrían.

-Eres un verdadero dolor en el culo.

Y finalmente entro al cuarto golpeando accidentalmente la cabeza del Eve contra el marco de la puerta, importándole bien poco.

-.

-.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **-.**_

* * *

 **Me había quedado con unas pequeñísimas ganas de hacerle una conti.**

 **Gracias a los reviews por animarme a hacerlo c;**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado.**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


End file.
